


A Cursed Gift

by SailorCherryBlossom



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorCherryBlossom/pseuds/SailorCherryBlossom
Summary: A gift. That's what people call these things that make her so different. A gift. The things that made her accidentally kill the only person she loved. A gift. The things that made her a target by HYDRA. A gift. The thing that made her an outlaw. It wasn’t a gift, it was a curse. It wasn’t beauty, it was destruction. But she wouldn’t let this curse define her, nor would she let her trials control her.
SHIELD needs her, but will she help them? Or will her distrust get the better of her?
(Lots of StaticQuake & Fitzsimmons)





	

_“Come on Lincoln! Don’t be so slow!” The source of the taunting voice ran through Afterlife wearing between people._

_“Ella, slow down! Your going to run into someone!” A teenage boy called after the little girl running away from him. Like magic right after he had said it she crashed right into Gordon._

_“Sorry Gordon!” She yelled as she kept running. The older man laughed at the little girls energy. If was not the first time she had ran into someone, and it definitely wasn’t the last._

_“Better hurry Lincoln, she seems even more hyper today.” Lincoln stopped next to Gordon in order to catch his breath for a second._

_“I have no idea where all of her energy comes from. I think it has something to do with the fact that Jiaying said she could go through the mist tomorrow. It’s all she’s been talking about for days.” Gordon shared a quick laugh with Lincoln before he took off after the ‘Energizer Bunny.’ Little did he know this would be the last carefree day the had together._

+

_Her powers were different. Different from anything anyone has ever seen. No matter what they did they couldn’t contain her, or help her. They couldn’t get close enough to help. Her powers wouldn’t allow it._

_“Ella, are you alright?” Despite what everyone said he had to help her. She was all he had. He was all she had._

_“Lincoln? Is that you?” Her voice was thick with tears and fear that was to obvious to miss. A small exploding happened shaking the room causing her to scream and cry even more._

_“I’m going to help you, just breath.” He instructed her. He could barely make out her blonde hair in the smoke and dirt that covered her._

_“No! I’ll hurt you!” She cried moving away from him. She had already hurt so many people, she didn’t want to hurt anymore._

_“Your not going to hurt me just—“ Whatever he said was lost as another explosion shook the building and the celling came toppling down on them. The rubble around the girl froze mid air. It just stopped. She could see Lincoln lying in the middle of the room covered in rubble and she knew she had killed him. Even if she hadn’t killed him, she would. Simple because she couldn’t control herself, her powers. She wished she was somewhere safe, somewhere she couldn’t hurt anyone. She shut her eyes and imagined the old house in the mountains that her family use to visit over the holidays. She wished more than ever that she could be there in the comfort of the fire place with no one to hurt. She could feel the world sterling around her ad her stomach dropped. She opened her eyes for a split second to catch a glimpse of the cabin she had been dreaming about before her world faded onto blackness._

+

_“She what?” Lincoln had just woken up in the medical room. The doctors in Afterlife patching him up, but the only thing he could think of was Ella._

_“Her gift was to destructive. She brought down that building and because of her being so small she didn’t survive it.” Lincoln couldn’t believe what he was hearing. She was gone. His tears feel and his heart ached._

First it was hours, then days, and eventually weeks, that turned into months, which transferred to years. She really wasn’t coming back. He accepted it and tried to move on, but the heavy feeling in his heart would never go away. He helped people transition, because he wouldn’t let what happened to her happen to anyone else. Lincoln remembered how she pushed him to follow his dreams of becoming a doctor so that what he did. He went to med school, he helped people transition, but it was never enough. No matter what he did she would never come back to him, and his heart would forever be heavy with her lose. Because it was his fault he couldn’t help her. I was his fault for letting her go through the mist before she was ready. Lincoln alway found a way to blame himself for that tragic day, and eventually he found himself on the ledge. He just wanted to see her again.

But he never could bring himself to do it. She would’t want that for him. She would want him to continue to help people in every way he can. In every way she wanted to. So he stopped feeling sorry for himself and tried to make the best of his days. Somehow, someway he would have to get through it, if not for himself then for her.

Then he meet Skye. Skye was scared and weary of her powers like ‘she’ was. Skye reminded him of his lose in a sense, but they were completely different in every sense of the word. Still when the time came to choose sides Lincoln could not turn away from Skye. He saw in her what he had seen in that little girl a long time ago. He knew he couldn’t bring himself to turn against Skye, no matter the personal cost. He then went on the run, questioning everything that he had ever done, everyone he had every meet, but mostly that one accident all those years ago. Was she really dead? He couldn’t bring himself to even hope that she was alive for fear of the disappointment he knew would follow. He eventually joined Daisy and her team. He was falling for her fast, and the wonderful feeling he got from being around her made the heavy feeling in his heart lighten. He would follow her to the ends of the Earth, he would die for her, because she was the only thing worth living for.

With that in mind our story beings…


End file.
